Reasons Why Akashi Hates Kuroko
by ziyu-09
Summary: Akashi hates Kuroko so, so much.


**Reasons Why Akashi Hates Kuroko **

(or Why Kuroko Tetsuya Is A Flawless Human Being by Akashi Seijuurou)

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warnings! OOC, TYPOS, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, UNBETAED.**

**English is not my mother's tongue so I'm really sorry if there are some errors orz**

**赤黒**

For Akashi Seijuurou, there was something intriguing behind those blank-looking baby blue orbs belonged to none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. Every time he happened to meet the other's gaze, _the _Akashi Seijuurou who was good at words, shooting people down in arguments, and making the others to avert their eyes away from him, was lost at words. Akashi always thought he was excellent at manipulating someone, ordering around as he pleased, but if his eyes were coincidentally met with Kuroko's baby blue ones, the pride he'd been built was broken so easily. What was left was his loud, rapid heartbeat as if Kuroko had this strange of a spell that'd successfully made him shut up and left dumbfounded, even though the blue head only took a quick glance at him. And he really _hated_ Kuroko for making his heart fluttered by his simple gestures; for making his words lingering in the air; for making him forget anything and drowning inside the clear, beautiful eyes before him instead.

Kuroko Tetsuya was literally dangerous, because Akashi felt his chest was about to burst out when the blue head smiled at him. It wasn't like he found him beautiful when he smiled—hell, no!—it was just strange to see the usually poker-faced Kuroko smile ever so slightly, and Akashi hated him more than he ever realized knowing the fact that he couldn't remember what he was going to say because Kuroko's small smile was a total distraction. It was dangerous how his body reacted to the blue head's smile; his whole body froze with an unknown reason and he had to look away from him in attempt to not fall into that smile any further.

Another reason why Akashi hated Kuroko was that Akashi believed this one Kuroko Tetsuya was really bad for his health; how the blue head managed to make his heart beats faster than it should be; how the blue head was the cause why he couldn't sleep at night because he always came into his mind; how the blue head made him, the proud ass Akashi Seijuurou, do something embarrassing in front of someone else. Kuroko was truly, absolutely bad for his health that he thought Kuroko was trying to kill him.

One day, to prove that he was still sane and healthy and to tell someone about his hatred towards this Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi went to his personal doctor and did some check-ups. What he didn't expect was his doctor actually said that nothing's wrong with him; he just fell in love. Akashi was astonished, of course, because he just told his doctor about the 'symptoms' he felt whenever Kuroko stood a bit too close to him, or looked at him in the eye, and his doctor assumed he fell in love with the blue head? Seriously, how could he fall for someone that was the reason why he lost all his confidence and couldn't focus on what he was doing? And how could he fall for someone he hated the most in his life? And so, Akashi left the hospital in anger.

If someone asked him, nor he was going to write down the things he hated about Kuroko Tetsuya, maybe he could go on forever because it was too _many_.

He hated how Kuroko's face was glowing in happiness, despite his expressionless face, when they won the basketball matches. It was rather suffocating because Akashi's heart started to thump loudly, and he hated it so much that he slowly went crazy. Did Kuroko want him to get a heart attack?

He hated how close Aomine and Kuroko were; how they always looked comfortable around each other, laughing together, and all. If Kuroko needed someone to talk to, or someone to laugh along with, he could ask Akashi to. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, of course not! Who was he to be jealous with their closeness? He just didn't want Kuroko to turn out to be lazy because he spent too much times with Aomine. That's _all_.

He hated Kuroko for standing still whenever that annoying Kise hugs him, following him around like an obedient puppy. Once again, he wasn't jealous with Kise and his clinginess towards Kuroko. He just felt sympathized at the blue head that he had the urge to stab Kise with his favorite scissors for always making Kuroko annoyed.

He hated Kuroko because he seemed to get along well with the not-so-sociable Murasakibara, too. He even caught the blue head spare his newly bought candies for Murasakibara. He was too sweet for his own good that he was willing to do anything to make others happy. Again, he wasn't jealous of the two's closeness. He just hated Kuroko because the blue head's priority was not himself, but everyone around him. Kuroko should've focused on himself more than anyone. And he hated it.

He hated how Kuroko didn't seem to mind at Midorima's sarcastic words to him at all. He always brushed it off and continued talking to the green head as though it was nothing. Akashi was pissed, after all, how could Kuroko not get offended? Maybe someday, he should teach Midorima to stop being a _tsundere_ and make Kuroko hurt. Or he should just tell Kuroko to stop being naive because it started to get on his nerves.

He hated how Kuroko gets concerned over the small things, like, when he got injured in a match with other school, Kuroko repeatedly asked him if he was okay although he clearly was fine. He hated Kuroko for worrying about him—with his blank face—even though he only had a small scar on his knee, and he, once again, hated Kuroko for making his face heat up as the blue head placed a band aid on his hurt knee.

He hated Kuroko because he always broke his stern façade in front of him. Kuroko Tetsuya had always been there for him whenever he was feeling down. He'd comfort him with his monotone yet amazingly soothing voice, saying that it'd be all right; everything would be all right. Akashi hated to show his weakness, but strangely, Kuroko managed to break it all and made him feel better. He clearly, undoubtly hated at how cheesy Kuroko Tetsuya was.

He hated Kuroko because the blue head always have many ways to make him worry. He made Akashi to watch whatever he was doing all the time, sneaking his lunch in to Kuroko's plate to make him eat properly, buying five bottles of mineral water only for Kuroko when they were practicing, making sure that Kuroko stops drinking vanilla milkshakes every day, and etc. He wasn't even Kuroko's mother, so why did he bother to act like that? Maybe, it was because Kuroko Tetsuya was an attention seeker; he wanted Akashi to look after him so much.

He hated how Kuroko always exceeds his expectation. He was never once doubting Kuroko's skills in basketball because he knew Kuroko was a shadow to bring his lights to a brighter place. But, for once, he hoped Kuroko would make him feel disappointed because of him. Kuroko was always making him proud and he hated that fact.

He hated how thoughtful Kuroko was. With his monotone voice, face was blank as ever, Kuroko would ask him if he had eaten yet before the practice started. He hated Kuroko because he wasn't the only one he asked; Kuroko, too, asked the other _Kiseki no Sedai_ and it pissed him off. Kuroko could only ask him, why did he have to ask someone else too? And he wasn't jealous _at all_. He was just beyond pissed.

He hated the expression Kuroko made when he was happy. Even though it didn't clearly show in his blank face, but Akashi could see it at first glance. He hated Kuroko's happy expression because it caused his mind to go blank. Was Kuroko brainwashing him without him even realized?

He hated how cute—how weird—Kuroko was when he was sleeping. On the day when the _Kiseki no Sedai _(plus Kuroko) held a training camp, Akashi couldn't take his eyes off of Kuroko at all, even when he slept. He watched how peaceful Kuroko's face was and how his bed hair was formed. He wasn't prying into Kuroko; it was just the strange urge inside of him that he unconsciously would look at Kuroko. After all, Kuroko was an attention seeker, so he'd have any way to make Akashi spare a glance at him.

He hated Kuroko because when the blue head was sad, he really wanted to murder someone who'd made Kuroko sad. And when Kuroko was angry, he wanted to chop the person who angered Kuroko off into pieces. He wasn't his personal bodyguard, but why did Kuroko make him like he was? He hated it as much as he hated Kuroko's sad face. It made him feel strangely hurt. He hated it, so much.

He hated when Kuroko was playing his unique basketball in the court, he had butterflies in his stomach and his breath hitched. Was Kuroko really trying to kill him?

He hated how dense, or more likely how stupid Kuroko Tetsuya was. Could he at least feel that _someone_ had been watching him the entire time? Kuroko was so stupid and he hated it.

Also, when Kuroko smiled or laughed, Akashi thought a piece of his soul died. He hated Kuroko so much because everything he did would surely be the death of him.

Akashi Seijuurou hated Kuroko Tetsuya and that was final.

"Akashi, you'll make a hole in Kuroko's face if you stared at him like _that._"

Akashi was brought back to the reality when Midorima spoke up. They were on their way to the Student Council Office when Akashi stopped in his track, turning his head to the side where Kuroko was happened to be there. Kuroko was picking up a small trash can with him. For almost five minutes, Akashi watched him as he was gone to God-knows-where while Midorima glanced at him knowingly.

Akashi looked back to his green-haired companion with a frown. "I don't look at Tetsuya like _that_, Shintarou."

Midorima pushed up his glasses as he clutched on to a stuffed animal—which was his lucky item for the day—tightly. "It's not like I care or what, but I think you should tell him sooner." he said, shrugging.

The red head's frown went deeper. "Tell Tetsuya what?"

"Your feelings."

"Huh?" Akashi was a bit surprised, but he regained back his composure right after. "What do you mean, Shintarou? I don't like Tetsuya."

The green head eyed him with are-you-kidding-me look as he exasperatedly sighed. "It clearly shows on your behavior how special Kuroko is to you. Anyone can see it that you like him."

"No." Akashi said sharply. How could everyone assume he likes Kuroko? He hated him for Pete's sake! "And why do you think like that?"

"Because your eyes are always on him. The way you look at him is so... different?" _You always look at everyone like they're your slaves, but you__'ll__ look at Kuroko admiringly_, _like a lovesick teenager_. Midorima added in his thought. Of course, he wouldn't voice it out loud. He still valued his life.

"No, you're wrong." Akashi let out a deep sigh. "I don't like him, Shintarou. In fact, I really hate Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_ hates me?"

Both of them jumped in surprise, even the collected Akashi. Usually, the red head could sense Kuroko's small presence, but he strangely didn't. They turned to look at the big, baby blue eyes that stared at them blankly. And when Akashi met with his eyes, his heart started to beat faster and he hated the feeling.

"Why does Akashi_-kun_ hate me?" Kuroko asked again. His voice was as monotone as ever, but there was a hint of surprise and it made Akashi's heart beat even faster.

Akashi, trying to calm himself down, averted his gaze to Midorima but the latter was nowhere to be seen. He blinked, "Shintarou?"

"Midorima-_kun _just walked away for some reasons." Kuroko said for him instead, and Akashi made a mental note to punish Midorima later for leaving him alone with Kuroko, the person he hated for the rest of his life.

"Uh, right...?" Akashi nodded awkwardly. _The_ Akashi Seijuurou was awkward and that was because someone he hated the most standing in front of him. Kuroko Tetsuya was really something. "Then I should go as well—"

"Wait, Akashi-kun." The blue head stopped him. Akashi hated someone who cuts off his sentence but because it was Kuroko whom he hated the most, he'd always be an exception.

Akashi took a deep breath before facing Kuroko again, and his breath hitched when he saw the trouble look on Kuroko's expressionless face.

"Akashi-kun hates me? Why?"

_Why_?_Because_... _I just hate you_. Akashi wanted to open his mouth but his body wouldn't do as he wanted. Instead, he froze. There was something unusual at the way Kuroko's eyes locked on him. It was surprisingly... shock? Just because he hated Kuroko, he didn't want to see the said boy feeling down because of him, or someone else.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi tried to change the topic but he couldn't find the well-suited topic. He eventually gave up and stared back at Kuroko's eyes solemnly. He breathed, "Because you're weird."

"Huh?" Was Kuroko's respond as he tilted his head in confusion. Akashi nearly fainted at the cute sight. Oh, how he **hated **Kuroko.

"You asked why _I _hate you?" Akashi sighed before he continued, "I hate you because you always make my heart thump loudly whenever you smile that I think I'll die. You manage to make me do something I shouldn't have done, like, look after you. You make me worry all the time. You always come into my mind every night, every day, every time that I believe I'll go crazy in no time. You make me sick because my cheeks will heat up whenever you stand beside me; you're the cause of my fever. You make my chest hurt when you get too close with the others. You make me angry because you always make me feel better. You make me feel like killing someone when you're sad. You make me ignore the world because I always have to watch over you. You _did _something to me, Tetsuya. You're _so _weird that I hate you so much."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the red head's sudden outburst. _The _Akashi he knew was the cool, collected Akashi. When he was about to say something, Akashi cut him off, "Now that you know the reasons why _I_ hate you, I think I shall take my leave. Talking to you will only worsen my health. And don't come late to the practice, okay?"

And with that, Akashi left a stunned Kuroko behind, bumping their shoulders in process; like a man!

When his back was facing Kuroko, Akashi balled his hands into fists. He could feel the warmth all over his face and his heart couldn't seem to stop thumping loudly in anytime soon. Only Kuroko Tetsuya who had the urge to make him like _that_.

And that was why he _hated _Kuroko.

_So_ much.

**FIN**

**Author's Note: **I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for grammatical errors, wrong spellings, and etc. Please be easy on me TT /bows/ AND AKASHI IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER HERE SORRYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
